Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device that configures a seat belt device in a vehicle.
Related Art
In the webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H07-89412 (the webbing take-up device is called a seat belt retractor in JP-A No. H07-89412), when a predetermined amount of webbing is pulled out, a lever rotates interlockingly with this and regulates the rotation of a control plate. If one tries to further pull out the webbing in this state, relative rotation occurs between a spool (which is called a bobbin in JP-A No. H07-89412) and further a take-up shaft, and the control plate, and interlockingly with this relative rotation, a lock arm engages with a latch plate of the take-up shaft. Due to this, the rotation of the take-up shaft and further the spool in a pull-out direction is regulated and the pulling-out of the webbing from the spool is regulated.
When the spool rotates in a take-up direction in this state and a predetermined amount of the webbing is taken up onto the spool, the lever rotates interlockingly with this so that the regulation of the rotation of the control plate by the lever is released. Due to this, the take-up shaft, and further the spool, can rotate in the pull-out direction and the webbing can be pulled out from the spool.
Incidentally, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A No. H07-89412, the lever is rotatably supported on a pivot support shaft formed on a sensor cover and is retained so as to be prevented from being taken off by a bush attached to the pivot support shaft on a pivot support shaft distal end side further than the lever. With a configuration that uses a bush to retain so as to be prevented from being taken off the lever in this way, the number of parts and the number of processes required for attachment increase. For this reason, there is a configuration where a window portion is formed in a support body like the cover, an elastic claw piece is formed on a switch member like the lever, and when attaching the switch member from the distal end of the pivot support shaft, the elastic claw piece is made elastically deformed at the edge of the window portion, for example, to bring a claw portion on the distal end of the elastic claw piece and the support body to face one another at the opposite side to the side where the pivot support shaft is formed on the support body.
In this configuration, the elastic claw piece is formed as a part of the switch member, so there is no increase in the number of parts or number of processes required for attachment. However, if the engagement allowance between the claw portion of the elastic claw piece and the support body is enlarged, it becomes difficult for the claw portion to pass through the window portion so attachability is poor.